


Fix

by Flywoman



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bombshells, Challenge Response, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't resist his compulsions either. Drabble set during 7X15, "Bombshells."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

Marco had given him an odd look when he submitted the scrip but didn't ask any awkward questions.

He'd sworn not to interfere, but he couldn't stand seeing them suffer anymore. His friend's failure to stay at the side of a sick loved one was the last straw. He'd been stalwart in his support of this misbegotten enterprise for months, but even he had to recognize that sometimes you had to break something before you could fix it.

Humming under his breath, Wilson tucked the prescription vial into the pocket of House's motorcycle jacket and then went back to work.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** This was written in response to the [_Jagged Little Pill_ challenge](http://flywoman.livejournal.com/44046.html). Check out additional explanations for where House got the vicodin in "Bombshells" below: 
> 
> [Candy](http://menolly-au.livejournal.com/11715.html#cutid1) by [](http://menolly-au.livejournal.com/profile)[**menolly_au**](http://menolly-au.livejournal.com/)
> 
> [Role Model](http://cuddyclothes.livejournal.com/108226.html) by [](http://cuddyclothes.livejournal.com/profile)[**cuddyclothes**](http://cuddyclothes.livejournal.com/)
> 
> [Swimming In Your Stomach](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/287766.html) by [](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/)
> 
> [Of Candy and Cane](http://jezziejay.livejournal.com/45843.html#cutid1) by [](http://jezziejay.livejournal.com/profile)[**jezziejay**](http://jezziejay.livejournal.com/)
> 
> [The Key](http://justjuly4.livejournal.com/3841.html#cutid1) by [](http://justjuly4.livejournal.com/profile)[**justjuly4**](http://justjuly4.livejournal.com/)
> 
> [Refills](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/72179.html) by [](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/profile)[**namasteyoga**](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
